Four-way valves are known for various uses and purposes in a variety of fluid circuits, to change fluid flow paths in the fluid circuit. Temperature responsive valves are also known to open, close or change fluid flow paths in fluid circuits in response to changes in temperature affecting the fluid circuit. Vacuum actuators are known for use with plastic yokes to operate the valves. It also is known to use temperature-responsive wax elements as the driving valve actuator in temperature responsive valves, wherein a wax body expands or contracts in response to temperature changes to operate the valve element. The wax elements operate the valve with springs and plastic yokes that allow for rotation of the valve elements. Known actuation methods have lacked the precision of control sometimes desirable for such valves and have not been versatile. Designing valves for different requirements has required substantial design changes. Further, known designs have been bulky and relatively complex, with numerous moving parts.
The four-way valve with a wax element and linear gear actuator described herein utilizes a temperature responsive wax element as the driving force but further includes a linear gear for more precise control of the valve in a compact package with few moving parts. Further, the design is readily adaptable to system requirement changes.